Sensors are commonly used today to sense environmental parameters such as temperature, humidity, pressure, flow, thermal conductivity, gas concentration, light, magnetic fields, electric fields, as well as many other environmental parameters. Such sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, water metering applications, as well as many other applications.